Renki
Renki appeared in 2001 TV series called Ultraman Cosmos. Renki (lit. "Love-ogre") is a samurai ghost that first appeared in Ultraman Cosmos. Sometime ago a civil war raged within Japan. Two lovers, a soldier general and a princess, from different sides fell in love with each other but they knowing that the war would keep them apart they committed suicide. But their spirits could not find peace and together they formed the ghostly samurai, Renki and terrorized Japan, but a samurai named Kagetatsu Nishikida appeared and seal the restless spirits beneath the ground sealed by a magic stone. As time passed and now in the modern era, two developers destroyed the seal in order to create a dam, freeing Renki to terrorize Japan in the modern era. With attacks from Team EYES and Ultraman Cosmos proven ineffective, Shinobu appears, telling the samurai that falling in love would not be easy as expected and a lot of obstacles had been went through for lovers to achieve their happiness. Touched by her words, Renki disappeared with the two deceased lovers' spirits finally rest in peace. Renki reappeared in this series in episode 19 as Gurenki (Gurenki lit. Crimson Lotus Knight). In the Pacific records, Renki was a mentioned as vengeful spirit born from a couple composed of a commander and a princess torn apart by warfare common in the Sengoku period. He envied those blessed with romantic fortune, and appeared in blood-red armor, and injured the bride in wedding ceremonies. The samurai spirit was finally put to rest by a monk who sealed it into a stone, and ever since then, Renki was able to use his powers to grant human wishes while being contained inside the stone. Long ago, Renki was a Daimyō in the Warring States Era of Japan whose known as the "Gurenki". He fells in love with a princess from a rivaling faction but the two lost their lives as a result from the war. Out of jealousy for not having a peaceful love life of his own, Renki resurfaced into the modern era as a vengeful samurai ghost to hunt brides during their wedding. In the present, Naomi Yumeno tried to wish on the stone after a unfortunate time at her friends bachelorette party, but Naomi took it back and threw her broken high heels at it. However, Renki didn't respond to that very well. Renki first appeared as a spirit and traveled to the Wishing Stone via shadow portal after glancing at Naomi and her friends. Renki reappeared the next day and looked like a real giant red samurai wearing Naomi's shoes and heading towards the hotel. Gai then transformed into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and immediately summoned his Orb Slugger Lance to challenge to him to a duel. Orb went for using his Trident Slash on the samurai but he dodged it with his enhanced reflexes and then caught the lance himself and threw it away after he kicked and knee striked him. Renki then brought out his katana when Orb transformed into his Origin form. Even though Renki's skills with a sword proved to be superior to the Ultra's, the samurai put up an evenly matched fight in both close combat and sword fighting. Renki then used his special technique, the Mystic Energy Crimson Lotus Reversal on the Ultra, making him fall and his Color Timer flash. With the Ultra seemingly taken care of, Renki headed towards the hotel and proceeding to slash it, only to be stopped by Naomi, who reminded him that he used his powers to help those in need and were very grateful for it and eventually, he came to his senses. When he saw Orb again, Renki planted his sword to the ground and let Orb finish him off with his Orb Water Calibur, reverting him back into a spirit and then spread out throughout the sky as a rainbow appeared in it. Powers and Abilities Original * Intangibility: Being a ghost, Renki is capable of phasing through attacks even for Cosmos' Full moon Rect. * Onryō Sword (怨霊剣 Onryō Ken): Based on one of the lover's past as a general/samurai, Renki is armed with a katana. Gurenki * Shadow Portal: Renki is capable of moving to a distant location by simply creating a black portal. * Enhanced Reflexes: Renki is capable of moving at high speeds, using it to counter Orb Hurricane Slash's Trident Slash, which is his fastest attack and catch the Orb Slugger Lance. * Samurai Armor: In contrast to its original incarnation, Renki wears a set of red Japanese armor, fitted with sode shoulder armor, Kabuto''helmet and a ''Menpō covering the lower part of its Noh mask on its face. * Katana: Similar to the original Renki is also armed with a Katana and is capable of clashing with the likes of the Orbcalibur, Ultraman Orb's strongest weapon. ** Enhanced Swordsmanship: As one of the components of Renki is the spirit of a samurai, he inherited the former's swordsmanship ability and is able to outmatch Orb, whose swordplay level is intermediate. ** Mystic Energy Crimson Reversal (妖気紅蓮返し Yōki Guren-Gaeshi): Renki charges his Katana with dark energy from his mouth before slicing the opponent with it. ** Energy Slash: In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Renki can release a red energy slash from his katana. Gallery Gurenki.png|Gurenki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Warriors Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Portrayed by Miho Aoyama Category:Characters Portrayed by Tadashi Katsumata Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Ultraman Universe